This invention relates to compounds of the generic formula: ##STR1## which have been found useful as insecticides and acaricides. Moreover, the level of application of the compounds of the invention required to control the insect and acarid pests is such as to minimize injury (phytotoxicity) to the crop plants.
Koopmans in U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,999 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,483 discloses, as prior art, compounds of the structure ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 can be the same or different and represent alkyl groups with 1-12 carbon atoms, phenyl groups or phenyl groups substituted by a chlorine or bromine atom. Among the stated definitions for Q was --SO.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.4. CH.sub.3 (p). These compounds disclosed by Koopmans were stated as having biocide and, in particular, fungicide and bactericide properties.